The Big Dance!
by MysticAngel01
Summary: It's Sana's Senior year at highschool!And today's the big dance!Suddenly Naozumi appears at the dance,which gives Sana and her classmates a big shock!Now it is finally her time to choose between Akito and Naozumi,who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hi again!! __Heehee__… well, this story was supposed to be a short story, but it ended up pretty long for the first chapter... I finally decided that it would be 2 chapters... possibly 3.. but it will be short!! __I hope you enjoy though!!!_

**The Big Dance…**

"I can't believe tomorrow's the big Dance." Fuka told Sana in disbelief.

"Yea, the last dance, and then we're off to college."Sana responded solemnly.

"Where are you going to college anyway?"Fuka asked curiously.

"This college of the arts….I guesses I'm going to pursue acting as a career since I'm so good in it."Sana replied. The two girls now headed to the lunchroom pondering on the thought that tomorrow was going to be the final dance, and the last day of school.

"Hey, there's Sana!"Tsyoshi informed Akito with a grin. "Akito, tomorrows the big dance, and the last time to tell Sana how you feel. The _LAST TIME_…"he emphasized. "If you don't tell her you have feelings for her, it might be the last time you see her.. You know Sana, she's really busy with acting and stuff—and.."

"I know.."Akito interrupted sternly as his eyes remained focused on Sana._ Sana has really changed since freshman year. I remember when she didn't even wear a bra. Now, I just can't help but worry, if I never see her again, I don't know what will happen to me. _

"Hey guys!"Sana greeted forcing a smile.

"Hey did you guys get asked to the dance yet?"Tsyoshi immediately questioned them.

"NO, not yet! UGH!! When will I get asked?!!! I mean, tomorrow's the dance!! How much longer can a guy wait?"Fuka answered furiously.

"Sana, you were asked right?" Akito asked uneasy. (_Knowing __Akito__, he usually says the opposite of what he really means, so what he really was asking was, "Where you asked yet." Sana however, picked up on this quickly because she knows __Akito__ so well_

"No, not yet.."Sana answered with a smile. "You?"

"No, no one has asked me.. And I haven't asked anyone either." Akito replied tense. At this moment in time, Fuka and Tsyoshi eavesdropped carefully. _"Come on __Akito__!! Ask her now!"__Tsyoshi__ screamed in his mind. __"GRRRR!!__ Let's go Sana! Force a confession out of him!!"__Fuka__ shouted aggravated in her head._

"Do you know who you want to ask to the dance yet?"Sana continued feeling a little anxious, hoping that this would give Akito a little push to ask her.

"Um… No, not yet.." he replied edgy. Tsyoshi however, had no intentions of Akito messing up asking Sana to the dance.

"I know! Why don't you ask Sana? As a friend you know, to be an escort. Friends do that."Tsyoshi butted in.

"OH yea!! Great idea Tsyoshi! I never knew you had some brains in there!"Fuka teased while she patted Tsyoshi on the head.

"Yea! Sure! What do you say Akito?"Sana questioned him blissfully. _"Why couldn't I just ask her? It's only four words "COME-WITH-TO-THE –DANCE-WITH-ME."_ _Never mind, seven words, but still__ Why is it I just can't—__"_

"So, what do you think Akito?"Sana repeated interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, umm.. Yea, sure…"Akito responded trying not to sound too happy. _Sana stared at him intently, "__Akito__, I just don't understand you… If you like me why can't you just say it? Please __Akito__ I don't want this to be the end of our times together."_

----------------------------------**Naozumi's****Decision**** -------------------------------------------**

"I think I'm going to attend Sana's dance."Naozumi informed Maeda as a woman in black hair combed his hair, and another patted his face with powder.

"Wha-what??"Maeda shouted in shock.

"I know, it's going to be a field day for the reporters, but I'm absolutely positive Akito will be there, confessing his love for Sana—and it's about time for her to choose between us. I mean, I can't stand it!" Naozumi hollered angrily.

"But Naozumi, unlike you, Akito won't be able to see Sana as often as you can. Besides, you're attending the College of the Arts am I right? You have plenty of time to confess to Sana, but tomorrow is Akito's last day to confess."Maeda told him in fret.

"I know, but—if she does choose him over me.. Never mind, I made my mind up—I'm going to that dance." Naozumi finally concluded.

-------------------------------**After School--------------------------------------------------------**

"Akito I can't believe you!!"Tsyoshi roared.

"Would you just end it already? I'm still going with her to the dance aren't I?" Akito repeated guiltily.

"If it weren't for me, Sana would still be dateless—and you would still be sulking."Tsyoshi told him displeased.

"I'm not sulking…"Akito responded sternly.

"I could care less whatever you call it, but I can definitely tell you that you'd be upset."

As usual Rei had picked Sana up from school in a car wearing his sunglasses.

"Rei, I'm worried…If Akito doesn't admit that he likes me, what will happen between us? Will I be waiting until I'm 100 years old for him to confess!!!" Sana questioned him irritated.

"Sana, it's very difficult for a guy to admit how he truly feels for someone. I mean, there's the option of being rejected or, destroying their friendship etc. So give him time." Rei reassured her.

"But, don't you think after all the years that I've known him he would of came out with it already!"Sana told him enraged. _"Well, he did tell you__Probably not in words, but by his actions…__ Anybody could __of__ guessed that he likes you…"__Rei__ reflected in his mind._

"Hellooooo??? Anyone in there??"Sana asked while knocking on Rei's head.

"Just give him time…"Rei repeated.

-------------------------------**Nighttime-----------------------------------------------------------**

_"Sana, you don't even know how much I love you. __Everytime__ you're next to me, I just can't help but have the urge to hold you near me and not let go. Why is it I can't just tell you __how I feel?"__Akito__ pondered as he gazed out his bedroom window at the starry night sky. "I wish tomorrow I'd finally tell you."__Akito__ whispered to himself while his eyes focused on one, bright twinkling star in the sky. __"Good-night Sana."__ Were his final words before he drifted into a deep __slumber._


	2. A Loss of Words Chap2

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hey guys!! sorry to keep you waiting for so long!! Anyway, i finally got chap.2. out!! i'm planning on making this story end on chap.3!! so i hope it doesn't seem as if chap. 2 is a rush!! anyway, i dedicate this chap. to all the people who reviewed my story : SakuraUchiha14, Someone who believes in dreams, pinkpuppy2ez, and Heavenly Tantei!!_ Because of you all, I have driven myself to finish this second chap.!! and i hope to finish chap. 3 soon!! i hope you like it you guys!!

**AT A LOSS OF WORDS** (CHAP.2.)

--**Morning--**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Went Akito's alarm clock. Immediately he slapped his hand robustly to turn it off.

"Today is the day!!"he shouted single-minded.

"Good-morning Akito." Natsumi greeted jovially when Akito burst out of his bedroom.

"Good-morning…"he replied with a serious expression as he sat down in his chair for breakfast.

"So, what's on your mind Akito?"Mr. Hayame asked curiously.

"Sana…"he responded firmly. Bewildered by Akito's response he accidently spit out orange juice all over his eggs.

"Sa-Sana??"he asked with incredulity.

"Yes, Sana…"Akito repeated, this time not as firm.

"And why's she on your mind?"Natsumi questioned with a smirk.

"Because, today's the day that I tell her how I feel!!"Akito shouted slamming his fist against the table. "Sorry, I'm going to be late.. Bye guys!"Akito yelled behind him as he sprinted out the door. Mr. Hayame and Natsumi now stood astonished by Akito's determined ambiance.

"Well, it's about time…"Mr. Hayame finally said wiping the orange juice off his face.

"Mmmm hmmm…."

--**School--**

"Good-morning Akito."Tsyoshi greeted cheerfully.

"Morning…"Akito replied while scanning the area for Sana.

"Are you looking for Sana?"Tsyoshi question with a smile.

"Yea, you know where she is??"Akito asked austere.

"I think she's with Fuka…I'm pretty sure they're with Mr. Sengoku, I heard some people talking about how Mr. Sengoku had requested that some students come early to his class to help him bring down some supplies to the gym for the dance."Tsyoshi informed him.

"Oh… Good…" Akito told him in relief.

"Wait, who are you going with? I heard, about your breakup, with umm…Aya…"Akito asked sympathetically.

"I'm thinking about Fuka."

"Fuka?? Really?.."

"Yea… She reminds me of Sana… I guess, I still can't help but feel upset for letting my dear love Sana go…"Tsyoshi informed him sullenly._ "Are you serious? You only liked her because she gave you chocolate…"Akito pondered with a grin._

The entire day, it seemed that getting a hold of Sana was impossible. Apparently, students all over the school surrounded her asking for last minute autographs before the end of school. At lunchtime Akito was able to get close enough to her, until suddenly a humungous crowd of girls trampled over him trying to get an autograph from Sana.

Finally, after school it seemed he had finally found the time to talk to Sana alone. Immediately he inspected the area to see if any fans were hiding in the shadows for Sana. _"Finally… Some alone time…"Akito thought to himself in relief._

"I wonder who Fuka is going with to the dance…"Sana murmured quietly to herself as she placed a book into her locker.

"Sana…"Akito whispered.

"Akito! Hey!! I haven't been able to see you all day!!"Sana shouted giving him a warm hug. _Akito however, was not expecting to be so warmly greeted that he just stood their stiffly his face slightly red. _

"Umm… Sana.. About the dance…"Akito began.

"Oh yes!! The dance!! I can't wait! I have this beautiful dress!! My mom picked it out!! I can't wait to wear it!" Sana yelled out electrified. _Ring! Ring!_ "Hold on, I've got to take this call.. It's Rei."

"Hello?"

"Sana, I've got a date with Asako, so could you hurry up a little?? I don't mean to rush you, but it's my first date with Asako, you know, it's been a couple of years.."Rei informed her anxiously.

"Oh, sure! Sorry Rei!"_Click._ "Sorry Akito, gotta go! I'll see you at my house at 7 kay? Byee!!"Sana shouted back as she bolted down the hallway.

"Alright… see ya…"Akito replied lowly.

--**Natsumi--**

"What do you think Maeda? Is this tuxedo good enough? I wore this in one of my movies.. I call it my lucky tuxedo."Naozumi informed him while examining himself in the mirror.

"Yes, you look quite charming."Maeda replied halfheartedly.

"You really are planning on attending this dance aren't you?"Maeda asked concerned.

"Yup.. And hopefully it will finally give me a clue on me and Sana's future."Naozumi replied as Maeda knotted his tie.

"What if you are rejected?"Maeda questioned worried.

"Well, then, I'll have to let Sana go… Or at least try to, i mean.. No matter what, I'll always love her, as long as she's happy with whomever she ends up with. If it does end up with Akito.. Then I hope that he treats her well…"Naozumi notified him solemnly.

--**Last Minute Changes --**

"Natsumi, I need your help…"Akito told her shyly as he peeked his head into her room.

"What is it?"she asked him while curling her hair._(oh, Natsumi is also preparing herself for her dance as well… )_

"Umm… How can I look presentable?"

"Presentable? Are you serious? Is this for Sana?"Natsumi assumed with a smile.

"Well, yes… "he replied embarrassed.

"Fine… First you need to find a tux."she informed him.

"A tux?"

"Yup…"

"But I don't have one…"

"WHAT?! Are you serious!! Every guy should have a tux!!"Natsumi screamed in astonishment.

"Well, I don't…. "

"Oh, come on Akito!!"she screeched as she slammed her curling iron onto her dresser.

--**A Princess Dress--**

_Just so you know… My favorite color is blue.. So I decided to make Sana's dress blue!! Heehee.. sorry… but I love the color blue so it will be blue.. and green!! So the dress will be blue and green!! _

"Sana hold still.."Mariko chastised.

"Awww… That hurts.."Sana whined as Mariko pulled back her hair. Sana's hair was now curled and little speckles of blue and green glitter were scattered in her hair.

"Alright I'm done.. Put your dress on now.."Mariko instructed while admiring Sana's beautiful hairstyle.

"Finally, the world will be able to see one of my beautiful hair creations!"Mariko shouted with pride.

"Let me see!"Sana shrieked as she pushed Rei aside to look at herself in the mirror. _Gasp!_

"Mom!! I've never seen my hair so beautiful!!"Sana told her adoringly.

"Well, hurry up.. I want to see my hair creation with that dress."Mariko told her with a grin. _"Wow… MY little Sana has really changed… She really looks more like a grown woman now… OH Sana!! You've grown up so fast!!"Rei thought to himself tear-jerking._

"Mom… I'm done.."Sana told them from the other side of the door.

"Already?"Mariko responded as she cautiously opened the door. At first Mariko didn't even recognize the girl who stood in front of her. She now had a more matured face, and her body had changed as well. Sana's figure had slightly developed which had given her dress a little curve and flare at her legs. The dress was slightly risen above her knees, it had a beaded hem, which almost resembled little jewels in all shades of blue and green. The deep obscure depths of the ocean indigo, and ambiguous sapphire and emerald green, as your eyes travel higher up the dress, the blue and green had sort of blended together making an innocent light blue-green. Besides Sana's remarkable dress, you could also see she was wearing jewelry, consisting of a necklace that had a sky blue diamond that dangled from the bottom of her necklace. Her earrings were also sky blue as well, which illuminated the room with a light blue reflection whenever light hit its surface.

"IS that you Sana?"Rei questioned in astonishment, his mouth dropping in pure shock.

"Yes, it's me Rei.."

"I-I can't believe it… Never in my life have you ever looked like this… Not even in the movies.."Rei told her in amazement.

"Thank-you Rei.."Sana responded with a smile._ Ding-Dong…_

"Akito's here!!"Sana shouted in excitement. _"I can't believe I actually asked for Natsumi's device… I must look like a total weirdo…"Akito thought to himself as he tugged his color in irritation._

"Akito!!"Sana yelled her face glowing with joy. At the sight of Sana, Akito suddenly began to heat up.

"S-S-S-S-Sannna?"Akito questioned dumbfounded. _"Is this really the Sana that I saw at school today? She actually looks sexy…."_

"What do you think Akito? I told you my dress was really pretty!!"Sana told him as she twirled around. "Well?" _Cough-Cough.._

"Akito? You ok?"Sana asked him concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine… It looks great…"Akito finally managed to say after recovering from the sudden cough.

"Akito! Nice to see you!!"Rei greeted happily. _"Oh, Akito, if I hear any strange stories from Sana I'm telling you… I will definitely hunt you down!"Rei thought to himself as he pondered on all the things he would do to Akito._

"Alright you two! Have fun at the dance!"Rei shouted cheerfully as he began to close the door.

"Wait, you have to bring us.."Akito told him.

"Wha?? I have a date!"Rei yelled.

"Yea, but, I got my license taken away since I speeded."Akito informed him shamefully. _"Great…How like him to lose him license at a time like this…"_

"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S NAOZUMI KAMURA!!"A girl screamed from a cluster of wild girls as Naozumi exited his limousine with a wave.

"Here's our stop Rei!"Sana informed him blissfully.

"What's up with all the media?"Rei questioned in worry.

"They probably hired some pop artist to perform for our dance."Sana assumed. When she had stepped out of the car, she quickly rushed out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Come on Akito!"She urged as she rushed towards the large gathering.

"Hey, Sana.."A familiar voice called out to her as she pushed her way through the crowd. Immediately she turned around, only to find, the person she least expected to be standing right in front of her.. NAOZUMI…


	3. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
